Mark of the Dragon
by TBoneSol
Summary: A couple mixture between fighting games, mangas, and some characters that made up myself. The rating will T to M chapter 1 completed.
1. Enter Trey Ryoma

MARK of the DRAGON 

NOTE: THERE ARE SOME LANGUAGE IN THIS STORY THAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ MAY NOT COME TO YOUR LIKING. ALSO SOME OF THE CHARACTERS THAT I AM USING IN THIS ARE NOT MINE. SOME OF THEESE CHARACTERS THAT I AM USING ARE FROM DOA, RIVAL SCHOOLS, STREET FIGHTER, BATTLE VIXENS, AND ETC. FROM UR BOY TBONESOL

AX GANG ARC pt.1 

ACT 1: ENTER TREY RYOMA

INTRODUCTION: 

SEVERALS YEARS AGO…

A YOUNG BOY IS CRYING UNCONTROLBILY, HE CAN'T STOP CRYING BECAUSE HE SURROUND BY DEAD BODIES…BODIES OF LOVE ONES…CLOSE FRIENDS…FAMILY…EVERYONE.

WHY ARE YOU CRYING?

THE BOY IS STILL CRYING.

BOY!!!

THE VOICE HAS GOTTEN LOUDER.

WHY ARE YOU CRYING? THE VOICE ASKED

"WHO ARE YOU? WHERE ARE YOU?" THE BOY ASKED

WHERE EVER THIS VOICE COMING FROM IT SOUND CLOSE BUT YET FAR THE VOICE HAD A VERY DARK TONE WHEN IT TALKS.

"I WILL ASKED AGAIN: WHY ARE YOU CRYING BOY?" THE VOICE ASKED AGAIN.

"EVERYONE IS DEAD MY FRIENDS, FAMILY AND LOVE ONES. THERE ALL GONE I WILL NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN GROW UP WITH THEM. WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN? " THE BOY STARTS TO CRY ONCE AGAIN.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" THE VOICE LAUGHED

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?" THE BOY ASK

"HA! HA! HA! HA!"

"IT'S NOT FUNNY." THE BOY SAID

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"STOP LAUGHING" THE BOY SAID BUT THIS TIME THERE WAS A SLIGHT CHANGE IN HIS VOICE.

"**STOP LAUGHING AT MMMEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" THE BOY SHOUTED WITH MUCH ANGER AND RAGE.

"THAT'S IT TREY USE THAT ANGER. USE THAT RAGE, GET REVENAGE FOR WHAT THE AX GANG HAS DONE TO YOU!!!" THE VOICE YELLED

"RRRRAAAGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WWHHYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" AS YOUNG TREY SCREAM HIS HEART OUT A STRANGE AUORA SURROUND HIM. A BRIGHT RED SURROUND HIM AND JUST THEN…

**BOOOOOMM!!!**

"IT WAS ONLY THAT SAME DAMN DREAM AGAIN." TREY SAID.

CHIBI RYOMA-TREY RYOMA, AGE: 21, STYLE: DRAGON, HOME/NATIONALITY: I'M HALF AFRICAN AND JAPANESE AMERICA, MY FATHER WAS JAPANESE AND MY MOTHER WAS AMERICAN, I WAS BORN IN THE STATES BUT MY FAMILY MOVE TO JAPAN, ONLY MY CLOSIEST FRIENDS CAN CALL ME 'RYOMA'. I ALSO LOVE TO PLAY THE TOUGH GUY ROLE AND…

RYOMA-HEY SHUT UP! DON'T TELL THEM MY LIFE STORY, YA LITTLE INSECT!

CHIBI RYOMA-I WAS JUST…

RYOMA-THEY DON'T NEED TO HEAR ABOUT THAT STUFF ANYWAY. BESIDES YOUR RUINNG THE STORY.

CHIBI RYOMA-OK I GET IT NOW. OH AND TREY IS HEIGHT IS 6'4.

RYOMA-GET OUTTA HERE YA LITTLE RUNT!!

CHIBI RYOMA-GOTTA GO!

(BACK TO THE STORY)

NOW

IN TOKYO JAPAN…

"BIG MATCH AT THE TOKYO DOME?" TREY THOUGHT TO HIMSELF.

AS TREY LOOK AT THE NEWS PAPER HE WAS LOOKING AT A PARTICULAR ARTICLE.

"DAUGHTER OF LEGENDARY WRESTLER WRESTLE FOR NUMBER 1 CONTENDER SPOT."AS TREY READ THE NEWS PAPER ARTICLE.

"I DIDN'T SEE REIKO IN YEARS IT WOULDN'T HURT TO GO SEE HER." TREY SAID TO HIMSELF.

S.1: REIKO HINOMOTO 

MOMENTS LATER AT THE TOKYO DOME…

THE CROWD IS QUICKLY GATHERING TO SEE REIKO HINOMOTO AND HER OPPONENT BLOODY SHADOW. THE CROWD SEEMS TO FAVOR REIKO A LOT AND THEN SOME. LATER IN THE LADIES LOCKER ROOM REIKO IS GETTING READY FOR HER BIG MATCH TONIGHT.

"Ms. HINOMOTO IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR YOUR MATCH." THE MALE STAFF MEMBER SAID.

"THANK YOU." REIKO ANSWERED.

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION:**

CHIBI REIKO-NAME REIKO HINOMOTO, AGE: 19, STYLE: PRO WRESTLING, CURRENTLY AN COLLEGE STUDENT AND WRESTLING STAR, AND MY MEASUREMENTS ARE…

REIKO-TOP SECERT

CHIBI REIKO-ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT ME TO TELL READERS YOUR MEASUREMENTS REI?

REIKO-I THINKS YOU TOLD ENOUGH, BESIDES WE STILL HAVE A STORY TO TELL.

(BACK TO THE STORY)

"Ms. HINOMOTO YOU HAVE SOME MORE FAN MAIL."

"IF IT FROM THAT GUY FROM THE AX GANG PUT IN THE SHREDDER I HAVE ENOUGH OF THOSE LETTERS TO LAST ME A LIFE TIME."REIKO SAID ANGERILY.

"THIS ONE IS DIFFERENT REIKO."

"LET ME SEE IT." REKIO OPEN THE LETTER TOO MUCH OF HER SURPRISE IF FROM A CLOSE FRIEND. HER HEART BEGAN TO BEAT RAPIDLY AND REIKO BEGAINS TO SMILE UNCONTROLBILY.

"Ms. HINOMOTO? IS ANYTHING WRONG?"

"NO, EVERTHING IS FINE I'LL BE OUT SHORTLY." REIKO SAID HAPPILY. REIKO JUMP OUT HER BATHROBE AND INTO HER WRESTLING ATTIRE. PUTTING ON HER RED AND BLACK TOP, NEXT HER RED DAZZEY DUKE SHORTS, THEN SHE LACED UP HER BOOTS, AND LASTLY SHE PUT ON HER GRAPPLING GLOVES. BEFORE REIKO LEAVES HER LOCKER ROOM. RIGHT BEFORE REIKO LEAVES THE LOCKER ROOM SHE READS THE LETTER ONCE AGAIN SAYING:I'LL BE WATCHING RYOMA. REIKO LEAVES HER LOCKER ROOM EGERLY WAITING TO BE CALLED.

S.2: THE MATCH 

ANNOUNCER-FROM TOKYO JAPAN SHE IS KNOWN AS THE DEADLY KUNOCHI **BLOODY SHADOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

BLOODY SHADOW MUSIC STARTS SHE IS FIRST SHOWN ON TOP OF THE ENTRANCE RAMP. THEN SHE SUDDENLY VANISHES AND SHE IS LATER SHOWN IN THE RING.

ANNOUNCER-AND HER OPPONENT ALSO FROM TOKYO JAPAN **THE ZERO FIGHTER REIKO HINOMOTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

REIKO'S MUSIC PLAYS AND THE CROWD GOES WILD. SHE TAKES HER TIME AND BREATHES IN ALL THIS EXCITEMENT AND HEADS DOWN THE RAMP WITH A FULL HEAD OF STEAM. AND THEN JUMPS OVER THE RING ROPES. AND HOPS THE RING AND THE MATCH IS UNDER WAY.

DING, DING

THE BELL THE RINGS AND BOTH WRESTLERS LOCK HORNS MOVE FOR MOVE COUNTER FOR COUNTER. THE FANS ARE ON THEIR EDGE OF THEIR SEATS AS THE MATCH CONTINUES. BLOODY SHADOW JUMPS ON TOP OF THE RING ROPES TO PREPARE TO DO A SPECIAL MOVE.

"**HADES MISSILE DROPKICK!!!!!!!!!!"**

**KRAK-KOW!!!**

A DIRECT HIT REIKO HITS THE ROPES BUT RICOCHET TOWARDS BLOODY SHADOW WHERE SHE TRIES TO FINISH OFF REIKO.

"GOING UP?" BLOODY SHADOW SAID TO REIKO WHILE HITTING HER.

KRAK!! 

REIKO-UNG!!

ANNOUNCER-OH NO BLOODY SHADOW IS GOING FOR HER FINISHER!!!

REIKO SOARS IN THE BLOODY SHADOW IS NOT FAR BEHIND.

"IT'S LOOK LIKE YOUR TIME AS CHAMPION WILL NOT COME TRUE. FORGIVE THIS WILL HURT YOU MORE THEN IT HURTS ME." BLOODY SHADOW.

S.3: TRI-ANGEL SUPLEX 

THE CROWD IN TOKYO DOME HOLDS THEIR BREATH, AS THEIR BELOVED HEROINE IS ABOUT TO BE FINISHED.

ANNOUNCER-IT'S…IT'S…THE…

"**HADES DROP!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" BLOODY SHADOW YELLED.

BLOODY SHADOW WRAP REIKO'S BODY AND BEGAIN TO SPIN UNCONTROLBILITY AS THEY GOT CLOSER TO THE MAT IT SEEMS THAT REIKO MAY BE DONE FOR.

"I WANT LOSE TO YOU BLOODY SHADOW! I PROMISE MY MOTHER AND MY SISTER THAT I WILL WIN!! NO MATTER WHAT!!!"

WITH THAT SAID REIKO SOMEHOW BRAKE FREE OF BLOODY SHADOW'S MOVE AND MANAGE TO GET BEHIND BLOODY SHADOW.

"LET ME SHOW WHAT MY MOTHER SHOW ME WHILE TRAINNING ME TO WRESTLE."

REIKO WRAPS HER ARMS AROUND BLOODY SHADOW'S WAIST.

"**ANGEL SUPLEX!!!!!!!!!!"**

WHAMM!!! 

REIKO SUPLEX BLOODY SHADOW INTO THE MAT BUT SHE WASN'T FINISHED.

"I WON'T STOP THERE HERE'S ANOTHER MOVE THAT MY SISTER TAUNT ME!!"

"**TRI-ANGEL SUPLEX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

**WHAMM!!!**

**BAMM!!**

"AND THE LAST ONE IS THE FINISHER!! BLOODY SHADOW!!!!!!!!!!" REIKO SCREAMED

SLAMM!!! 

REIKO HELD BLOODY SHADOW IN AN PINNING POSTISION AS THE REFERRE COUNTED

"1…2…3!!" THE REFERRE COUNTED.

ANNOUNCER-AND HERE'S YOUR WINNER: **THE ZERO FIGHTER REIKO HINOMOTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

THE CROWD CHEERS WITH MUCH EXCITEMENT THET WERE HAPPY THAT REIKO WON THE NUMBER 1 CONTENDERS MATCH.

"REIKO!!!!! REIKO!!!!!!!! REIKO!!!!!!!!!!! REIKO!!!!!!!!!!" THE CROWD CHEERED AND CHEERED.

MOMENTS LATER…

REIKO WAS WALKING OUT IN HER STREET CLOTHES SKIN TIGHT BLUE JEANS AND A SHORT PINK TE SHIRT.

"I DIDN'T SEE RYOMA AT ALL. I THOUGHT HE AT LEAST BE WAITING FOR ME AFTER THE MATCH." REIKO SAID WALKING OUT OF THE ARENA.

"MAYBE HE HAD TO LEAVE EARLY?" SHE THOUGHT TO HERSELF.

"HEY CHAMP HAVE A DRINK."

REIKO LOOK FROM AFAR AS SHE HEARD A FAMILIAR VOICE, AS SHE LOOKS TO HER LEFT SHE SAW NOBODY WHEN SHE LOOK TO HER RIGHT. A DRINK COMES FLYING TO HER REIKO MANAGE TO CATCH THE DRINK. WHEN SHE LOOK WHO THREW THE DRINK HER EYES WIDEN AND SHE BEGAN TO SMILE.

"RYOMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" REIKO WENT RUSHING TOWARDS TREY SHE LEAPS INTO HIS ARMS.

"RYOMA Y-Y-YOU WAS THERE THE WHOLE TIME?" SHE ASKED

S.4: OLD FRIENDS NEW TRIALS 

"SO RYOMA YOU DIDN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION. WERE YOU REALLY THERE?" REIKO ASKED AGAIN

"SURE WAS YOU HAD ME ON THE EDGE OF MY SEAT THERE REIKO." TREY ANSWERED.

"I'M GLAD." REIKO SAID TO HERSELF AFTER TAKING ANOTHER DRINK OF HER JUICE.

"REIKO FOLLOWING IN YOUR MOTHERS FOOTSTEPS HUH?" TREY ASKED

"YEAH I MADE A PROMISE TO MY MOTHER AND MY SISTER FUJIKO."

"THAT'S RIGHT BOTH YOUR SISTER AND MOM WERE THE BEST IN THE RUMBLE ROSES TOURNAMENT" TREY SAID WHILE DRINKING HIS JUICE.

'HEY REIKO!!!"

FOUR GUYS DRESS IN BLACK WAS COMING TOWARDS THEM BOTH REIKO AND TREY.

"REIKO HINOMTO!! YOU MESS UP BAD THIS TIME THE BOSS IS PRETTY PISSED AT YOU MS.HINOMOTO."

"HEY REIKO DO YOU KNOW ANY OF THESE LOSER?" TREY ASKED

"NO I DON'T BUT THEY HAVE BEEN THREATING FOR THE LONGEST. OF MATTER OF FACT THEY SEND ME A LETTER SAYING IF I DON'T THROW THE MATCH TODAY THEY WERE GOING TO BREAK MY LEGS." REIKO EXPLAINED

"THAT'S RIGHT AND SINCE SHE DIDN'T THROW THE MATCH IT'S TIME TO GET A LITTLE PAYBACK. WE ARE GOING TO DO MORE THEN JUST BREAK LEGS LITTLE LADY"

KRAK-POW!!!! 

"I DON'T CARE WHO YA ARE YOU ARE NOT GOING TO REIKO LIKE THAT. IF YA REALLY WANT FIGHT SOMEONE…FIGHT ME RIGHT HERE AND NOW!!!"

TREY YELLED AFTER HITTING ONE OF THE THUGS.

"KILLED THE #$&!!"

"**SUNRISE HURRICARRNA!!!!!**"

WWHHOO-CRRASHH!!! 

"**DRAGON TONADO SLASH!!!!"**

**KRACK-POOW!!!!**

TREY AND REIKO EASILY BEAETEN 3 OF THE 4 THUGS, THE LAST ONE PULL OUT AX GETTING READY TO STRIKE. TREY MANAGES TO STOP THE ATTACKER. IT WAS SOMETHING THAT TREY SAW PUT HIM IN A FRENZY.

"THAT TATTOO? YOU ARE A MEMBER OF THE AX GANG?"

SOK!!! 

**POW!!!**

**WHAMM!!!**

**KRRAACCKK!!!**

TREY BREAKS THE MANS RIGHT IN TWO PLACES. AND HE WAS CONSTANTLY BEATING ON HIM.

"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU!! DAMN YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!"

"RYOMA STOP PLEASE STOP!!"

REIKO'S VOICE GOT THRU TO TREY AND HE STOP ONCE HE HEARD HER VOICE.

"RYOMA WE BETTER GO WHO KONOWS HOW MORE OF THOSE AX GANG THUGS WILL BE COMING."

"YOUR RIGHT REIKO LET'S GO."

TREY AND REIKO QUICKLY LEAVES BEFORE ANY MORE MEMBERS OF THE AX GANG SHOWS UP. BUT UNWARE TO BOTH TREY AND REIKO SOMEONE FROM AFAR IS WATCHING THEM.

ACT.1 ENDS

CHIBI REIKO-WHEW WHAT A FIGHT HUH RYOMA?

CHIBI RYOMA-YEAH I GUESS SO.

CHIBI REIKO-WANNA MEAN YA GUESS RYOMA? ISN'T GREAT THAT REIKO AND RYOMA MET UP AGAIN?

CHIBI RYOMA-AREN'T YOU S'POSE LET THE READERS KNOW THE NEXT CHAPTER?

CHIBI REIKO-OH YEAH! THE NEXT CHAPTER OF MARK OF THE DRAGON THE AX GANG.


	2. The Ax Gang

MARK of the DRAGON 

NOTE: THERE ARE SOME LANGUAGE IN THIS STORY THAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ MAY NOT COME TO YOUR LIKING. ALSO SOME OF THE CHARACTERS THAT I AM USING IN THIS ARE NOT MINE. SOME OF THEESE CHARACTERS THAT I AM USING ARE FROM DOA, RIVAL SCHOOLS, STREET FIGHTER, BATTLE VIXENS, AND ETC. FROM UR BOY TBONESOL

THE AX GANG ARC LAST TIME IN ACT 1: ENTER TREY RYOMA 

**CHIBI REIKO-WE MEET TREY RYOMA A YOUNG MAN WITH A TERRIBLE CHILDHOOD. LATER WE MEET REIKO HINOMOTO WHO HAPPEN TO BE TREY RYOMA'S CLOSE FRIENDS. REIKO HAD A MATCH AGAINST A WOMAN NAMED BLOODY SHADOW, ALTHOUTH THE MATCH WITH BLOODY SHADOW WAS A HARD ONE REIKO MANAGES TO WIN HER MATCH WITH A MOVE CALLED THE TRI-ANGEL SUPLEX. AFTER THE MATCH REIKO AND TREY MET OUTSIDE WHERE THEY WERE JUMP BY A GROUP OF THUGS. AFTER TAKING CARE OF THE THUGS TREY FOUND OUT THAT ONE OF THE THUGS HAVE A TATTOO OF THE AX GANG. TREY ALMOST BEAT THE GUY TO DEATH UNTIL REIKO STOPS HIM.**

**CHARACTERS: THUS FAR**

**TREY RYOMA**

**AGE: 21**

**STYLE: DRAGON FIST**

**REIKO HINOMOTO**

**AGE: 19**

**STYLE: PRO WRESTLING**

ACT.2: THE AX GANG

S.1: SAVIOUR 

"HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN WONDERING THESE STREETS?"

YOUNG BOY HAS BEEN WONDERING THE STREETS OF THE SLUM AREA IN SHUBUIYA WHAT SEEMS TO BE FOREVER. YOUNG TREY WONDERS STREETS LOOKING FOR HELP AND FOR A PLACE TO REST, SO FAR NO ONE.

"YOUNG BOY, YOUNG BOY"

HUH?

YOUNG TREY LOOK UP AND SOMEONE WAS HOLD OUT HIS HAND.

"DO YOU WANT TO COME WITH ME?" THE MAN ASKED

TREY WAS EXSHUALTED FOR DAYS WITHOUT EATING ANYTHING, HE CAN BEARLY STAND LET ALONE SPEAK TO ANYONE.

"I WANT TO…I WANT TO SAY YES. BUT I'M SO HUNGREY I CAN HARDLY KEEP MY EYES OPEN. I WANT TO SAY YES BUT, I CAN'T PLEASE SIR DON'T LEAVE ME?" TREY SAID TALKING TO HIMSELF

COME ON TREY I'LL TAKE SOMEWHERE YOU CAN GET YOUR STRENGTH BACK.

THE MAN PICKS UP YOUNG TREY, BUT SOMETHING WAS GOING THROUGTH TREY'S MIND.HE KEPT THINKING HOW DOES THIS MAN KNOW MY NAME? MORE HE TRIED TO THINK ABOUT THE LESS TIRED TREY BECOME UNTIL HE FINALLY WENT…TO… SLEEP…

NOW…

"WHY DO I HAVE THESE DAMN DREAMS NOW?" TREY ASKED HIMSELF.

TREY WAS AT THE HOME OF REIKO HINOMOTO. ONE OF HIS LONG TIME BEST FRIENDS TREY LOOK AROUND AND SAW PICTURES OF REIKO WITH HER MOTHER AND HER SISTER. ALONG WITH MANY AWARDS TO BOOT AS WELL THAT SHE HAS WON.

"SO YOUR FINALLY AWAKE RYOMA."

REIKO SAID COMING IN THE ROOM.

TREY TURN AROUND AND TURN HIS HEAD BACK.

"REIKO IF YA MIND CAN YOU PLEASE PUT SOME CLOSE ON?" TREY ASKED

REIKO CAME OUT IN A RED AND WHITE POC-A-DOT SILK NIGHTIN GOWN. WHICH IS ALMOST SEEING THRU.

"SORRY RYOMA I'VE BEEN LIVING BY MYSELF FOR A LONG TIME PLEASE FORGIVE ME?"

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT REIKO."

WHILE TREY HAD HIS BACK TURN AND LOOK DOWN AT HIMSELF AND SAID…

"DOWN BOY"

"SO UM…REIKO HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN LIVING BY YOURSELF NOW?" TREY ASKED

"FOR SEVERAL YEARS NOW I ACTUALLY LOST COUNT REALLY RYOMA."

MINUATES LATER REIKO CAME OUT WEARING A BLUE T SHIRT, BLACK JEANS, AND BLACK JEANS JACKET.

"READY TO GO?" REIKO ASKED TREY.

**S.2: TAIYO H.S.**

SO HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN A TEACHER AT THIS SCHOOL REIKO? TREY ASKED

"A SUBITUDE TEACHER, AND I BEEN A TEACHER FOR QUITE SOMETIME NOW."

"A WRESTLER, A COLLEGE STUDENT, AND A SUB TEACHER NOW WHAT ELSE CAN YOU DO?"

"WELL" REIKO BEGAINS TO LAUGH AS THEY PULL TO THE SCHOOL. BUT AS THEY PULL UP TO SCHOOL THEY SAW CERTAIN APART OF THE SCHOOLS PROPERTY VANDALIZE. AND SEEING TWO AXS CROSSING OVER ONE ANOTHER: SAYING WE WILL HAVE VEANAGE.

"THE AX GANG" TREY THOUGTH TO HIMSELF.

"I'M GOING TO TAKE A LOOK AROUND REI SEE YA IN A FEW." TREY SAID WALKING OFF

OFF IN THE FAR DISTANCE A MAN IN A RED CHEVORLET HAS HIS CELL PHONE CALLING A SOMEONE.

"HE'S HERE…YEAH THE GIRL IS WITH HIM TOO…YEAH I'LL SPREAD THE WORD…IT WILL BE DONE BOSS." THE MAN HANGS UP WITH HIS BOSS AND SOMEONE ELSE.

"YEAH SPREAD THE WORD TAKE 'EM OUT NOW!!" HE HANGS UP AND DRIVES OFF.

INSIDE TAIYO HIGH SCHOOL…

"HIYA YA DOIN MR. BOWMAN"

"MORNING MS. HINOMOTO."

"MR. BOMAN WHAT CAN YOU TELL ME ABOUT THE AX GANG?"

HM? THE AX GANG THE ONLY THING THAT I REALLY CAN TELL YOU IS THAT THE GANG CAME FROM CHINA." BOMAN ANSWERED

"FROM CHINA?"

BOMAN STOP THINK FOR A MOMENT AND TILTED HIS HEAD DOWN.

"YES, FROM CHINA THAT GANG, THE AX GANG HAS BEEN AROUND FOR MANY YEARS." BOMAN SAID

LATER OUTSIDE OF TAIYO HIGH SCHOOL

TREY WAS OUTSIDE BEING SURROUNDED BY MEMBERS OF THE AX GANG

S3. THE RUMBLE OUTSIDE 

"SO YER THE PUNK THAT GOT SOME OF ARE FRIENDS IN THE HOSPITAL?"

"THEIR ARMED TO THE TEETH." TREY THOUGHT TO HIMSELF

"SO WHAT IF YA JERK OFFS. MAN IT'S ABOUT 20 OF THESE GUYS. EITHER WAY IT GOES I'M GONNA GET MY ANSWER ONE WAY OR ANOTHER."

TREY READIES HIMSELF FOR THE BIGGEST FIGHT THAT HE IS ABOUT TO GET.

"C'MON LET'S GO." WITH THAT SAID 20 OF THE AX GANG BEGAIN TO ATTACK TREY.

LATER BACK INSIDE THE TAIYO SCHOOL.

"LET ME THINK IF I REMEMBER RIGHT THERE ARE 4 LEUITANTS IN THE AX GANG KNOWN AS THE 4 KINGS AND THERE IS 3 PERSONAL BODYGUARDS. AND THEIR NAMES ARE THE ENFORCERS OF THE BEAST" BOMAN SAID

"THE 3 ENFORCERS OF THE BEAST?"

"OH SORRY MS. HINOMOTO, BACK THEY WERE JUST KNOWN AS THE 3 ENFORCERS. THEY ARE CALLED THE 3 ENFORCERS OF THE BEAST THANKS TO THEIR LEADER."

"MAN, I NEED TO MORE ABOUT THIS AX GANG I NEED TO PREPARE MYSELF FOR THE NEXT TIME I RUN INTO THOSE GUYS." REIKO THOUGHT TO HERSELF

"I YOU DON'T MIND ME ASKING MS. HINOMOTO WHY ARE SO INTERESTED IN THE AX GANG SO MUCH?" BOMAN ASKED

"WELL"

BACK OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL

KRAK-KOW!!! 

**SMACK!!!**

**POW!!**

**KRAK-POW!!!**

"HUFF, HUFF THAT WAS ONLY 4 OF THOSE CLOWNS, AND THEY STILL HASN'T ANSWERED ANY OF NY QUESTIONS." TREY THOUGHT TO HIMSELF

"ARE YOU GUYS GONNA LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THIS?"

"**CROSS CUTTER!!!!"** AN VOICED YELLED

BAMM!!! 

"WHAT THE HELL?" TREY LOOKS AROUND TRYING TO FIND OUT WHERE THAT ENERGY BLAST CAME FROM.

S4. ENTER KYOSUKE KAGAMI 

"WHERE DID THAT BLAST COME FROM?" ONE OF THE AX GANG SAID LOOKING AROUND AS WELL.

"YOU IDOITS! WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING HERE ON SCHOOL PROPERTY!"AS

THE SMOKE CLEARED A YOUNG MAN WEARING A ALL WHITE SCHOOL UNIFORM, WEARING EYE GLASSING, AND SHORT BLONDE HAIR.WALKING THROUTH MEMBERS OF THE AX GANG TOWARDS THE CENTER WHERE TREY WAS HOLDING HIS OWN.

"THE NAME IS KYOSUKE KAGAMI."

CHIBI KYOSUKE-KYOSUKE KAGAMI, AGE-17, ATTENDING TAIYO H.S. HE HAS A RARE FIGHTING TECHINQUE AND.

KYOSUKE-HEY YOU SHUT UP.

BACK TO THE STORY-

"KYOSUKE KAGAMI, HUH?" TREY THOUGH

"I WILL DO WELL TO REMEMBER THAT NAME." TREY SAID TO HIMSELF

KRAK!!! 

"AND WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" KYOSUKE ASKED WHILE HITTING ONE OF THE AX GANG MEMBERS.

"TREY, TREY RYOMA, YOU'LL DO WELL TO REMEMBER MY NAME." TREY SAID ALSO HITTING ANOTHER MEMBER OF THE AX GANG.

"I'LL SHALL TREY RYOMA." KYOSUKE SAID

BACK INSIDE THE PRINCIPAL OFFICE IN TAIYO HIGH SCHOOL REIKO TELLS BOMAN WHAT HAPPEN LAST NIGHT BETWEEN HER MEETINGS WITH THE AX GANG.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS Ms. HINOMOTO?" BOMAN ASKED

"YES, THEY ATTACK ME AND A FRIEND OF MINES LAST NIGHT." REIKO ANSWERED

FIVE MINUATES LATER THERE WAS A KNOCK AT THE DOOR AT BOMAN OFFICES.

"I'LL GET IT MR. BOMAN."

WHEN REIKO WENT TO OPEN THE DOOR SHE SAW A FAMILIAR FACE.

"HELLO Ms. REIKO HINOMOTO."

"I HEARD AN OLD FRIEND MINE WAS HERE. WHERE IS TREY RYOMA?"

IT WAS **RANMARU SHINGERU!!!**

ACT. 2 ENDS

PREVIEW 

CHIBI REIKO-**RANMARU SHINGERU!!** OH NO WHAT DOES HE WANT WITH TREY?

CHIBI KYOSUKE-I HEARD HE WAS AN ENMEY OF TREY RYOMA. IS THAT TRUE?

CHIBI TREY-WHAT DOES IT MATTER IF RANMARU SHINGERU WAS MY ENMEY OR NOT. AREN'T YOU GUYS FORGETTING ABOUT SOMETHING?

CHIBI REIKO-WHAT YOU AND RYOMA FIGHT WITH THE AX GANG KYOSUKE?

CHIBI KYOSUKE-WELL SINCE YOU ASK Ms. HINOMOTO I WILL TELL YOU.

CHIBI TREY-LIKE THE HELL YOU WILL KYOSUKE. NEXT CHAPTER OF THE MARK OF THE DRAGON: RANMARU SHINGERU: A DEADLY RIVIAL


End file.
